


Tales from ETN High

by Lucy112235



Series: ETN Highschool AU [4]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Crushes, EtN, High School AU, Jealousy, Multi, Prom, School, a shipping mess, basically everyone’s bi or pan unless otherwise stated, couples
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-10-25 14:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20725559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy112235/pseuds/Lucy112235
Summary: Where there's a high school, there’s drama.And where there’s drama, there’s ships.And where there’s ships, there’s fun.Or, a collection of lil drabbles from your friendly neighborhood high school, completely free of death.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For my Discord buddies- Stella, Leah, Chala, etc. Thanks for the idea for this format, Leah!

So, you all know I’m a shipping trash. Most of you know about my high school AU. And over the past few days, I’ve been chatting with some friends about all the couples and friendships and all the things that go down at said high school. And Leah said I should make a little collection of drabbles about such topics, so I shall do so!

Some chapters will be much longer than others and this may not be updated super often, but bear with me. You can tell some ships from the tags, but others will be surprises.

I’d love to hear you thoughts in the comments!

Love,

Lucy


	2. The Eighth Grade Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First little Drabble is of the class’s last eighth grade dance. You could call this a preface to everything else.

Lauren’s always loved dances.

She loves the music and the food and hanging out with her friends. She loves dancing and the enviable game or Truth or Dare that was bound to happen. Most of all, she loved slow dancing. Sure, she was a romantic herself, but this would finally be the night she asked her crush to dance.

Alex.

She’s liked him all year long. Every dance, she almost musters up the courage, but then backs out. Not this time. She will ask him to dance, whether he says yes or not.

It’s always the same at these dances.

Joey should know. He’s never had a date to one of these, and honestly, he’s fine with that. He knows everything about everybody. But literally every time, the same people dance and they eventually end up playing truth or dare and someone always ends up wearing a chicken suit on the cafeteria roof.

A slow song plays, and he hangs back, watching to see if anything interesting will happen this time.

Oli’s liked Eva for quite a while.

He’s not very good at hiding it. Sure, Oli’s an optimist, but he’s pretty sure the entire grade knows. Every dance, he asks her to dance, and miraculously, she always says yes. It’s been this way since the beginning of sixth grade. He doubts they’ll ever be more than that.

“Hey, Eva,” he taps her shoulder as she’s talking to Teala and Sierra. “Do you want to dance?”

She turns to him, like she expected this, which she probably did, smiles, and nods. “Sure.”

He leads her onto the dance floor, and it feels oddly familiar. He soaks it in. 

Next year, they’ll be in high school. Next year, things might be different.

Tim doesn’t have the best vision.

Maybe it’s the punch. Maybe it’s the dark. Maybe it’s the fact that he’s not wearing his glasses.

Whatever it is, he can’t really see, but that won’t stop him from doing what he does best: flirting. And his favorite person to flirt with is Sierra. Partly ‘cause he likes her, but also partly because she pretends to be mad and it’s hilarious.

He can’t see much, but he sees a glimpse of dark hair, and he strikes.

“Hey there, doll,” he winks in the direction he thinks Sierra is. “You wanna dance?”

He can feel the person raising their eyebrows. That doesn’t seem like Sierra. 

“Tim, it’s me.”

It’s Matt, his best friend, but whatever. Still a win. “The offer still stands.”

He can  _ feel  _ Matt rolling his eyes. He hears footsteps.  _ Whatever.  _ Tim shrugs. He’ll find another test subject.

Sierra is not with Tim. Instead, she’s hanging out with Teala. 

The dark skinned girl hangs back, leaning on the punch table, eyeing the dance floor with an almost longing look. Sierra knows that her friend is a romantic. She wants to be in love. And Sierra’s got the perfect person.

Roi Fabito.

Sure, he’s cute. But he’s also silly and fun and a perfect fit for Teala. She just needs her friend to admit that she likes him.

“So, uh,” Sierra starts up. “Got anyone you want to dance with?”

Teala shrugs. “Not really.”

“What about…” Sierra pretends to think deeply about this. “Roi?”

“Roi?” Teala snorts. “The guy who danced on the cafeteria in a chicken suit last year?”

“What? You talk in Algebra.”

“That’s ‘cause he’s my partner.”

“See? The universe supports it.”

“No.”

“But-“

“Please, just drop it.”

Sierra sighs and nods. They’ll get together eventually. She knows they will.

MatPat’s fond of Safiya Nygaard.

He doesn’t know her too well, but something tells him that there’s something more under her signature red turtleneck. That girl’s smart. She gets all As, after all. He wouldn’t mind getting to know her better.

So he hangs back with her and a boy named JC Caylen, who’s in his Bio class. The boy’s the  _ definition  _ of chill. Safiya’s reading a book, and she must have amazing night vision to see it in this light. 

“What are you reading?” Matt asks with an intrigued look on his face.

She turns up the book and gives a slight smile due to the fact that he cared to ask. “The World’s Greatest Unsolved Mysteries.”

_ She’s into mysteries too? Awesome! _

“Oh, I love those books!” He practically squeals. “Which one are you reading about?”

She opens the book so he can take a look and offers him a headlight, which he accepts happily. Mysteries surround him and he thinks that Safiya Nygaard might be the one person at this school who truly understands him.

Alex is impartial.

Sure, there’s loud music and the snacks run out, but he’s never hated dances. He has Tyler. And he has…

...Lauren.

He’s liked her for a while. He’s just never gotten the courage to ask her to dance. Every time, he chickens out, and Tyler grumbles something about “straight people”. 

So Alex is standing by the doors, sipping his punch, next to Gabbie and DeStorm, who are deep in conversation on how Bonnie and Clyde are better than Romeo and Juliet. He sips his punch and listens, waiting for the song to be over.

“Do you want to dance?” DeStorm asks out of nowhere, and Alex gets a weird pit in his stomach as Gabbie shrugs and they walk off. He brushes it off as jitters. Now, he’s all alone. But, luckily, someone walks towards him.

_ Is that… is that Lauren?  _

It is. She’s wearing a golden dress and has her hair up in a bun and Alex’s heart jumps out of his chest. 

“Do you…” his stomach erupts into butterflies. “Do you want to dance?” she giggles nervously.

Alex nearly spits out his drink.  _ Is this real? Is this a dream? _

It’s not. She’s still looking at him.  _ Alex, you idiot, you have to answer! _

“Y-yes, of course!” He stammers. She lets out an adorable giggle and takes him by the hand. She wraps her arms around his neck and he does the same around her waist and they sway to the music.

“You know, I’ve liked you for a while,” he finally lets out.  _ God,  _ it feels good to say that. But then he realizes  _ what  _ he’s said and goes  _ oh crap. _

She blinks. “I like you too.”

His heart beats a thousand times a minute and he lets out a giddy smile. He’s never felt happier in his life.

Nikita  _ loves  _ Truth or Dare.

She loves doing dangerous things. She loves gossip. She loves her friends. What could go wrong?

Because as she stands with Bretman and Manny, and they go on about their various crushes (Alex for Bretman and MatPat for Manny), she thinks she’s about to die from their constant rambling.

“But I was like peaches, and he Mario-” Bretman continues.

“Oh my god,” Nikita groans. “Will you bitches shut up? Let’s play Truth or Dare. Round up some cute boys and bring them downstairs. I’m sick of hearing you guys ramble.”

Manny shrugs and heads off in one direction. Bretman heads in another. Nikita rubs her hands together.

_ This is gonna be fun. _

Roi’s all in.

He  _ loves  _ dares. They’re the best. Last time, he dressed up in a chicken suit and danced on the cafeteria roof. It was the best. So when Manny comes to him and announces there’s a Truth or Dare game, he sprints down the stairs as fast as he can. JC, his best friend, is soon to follow.

So are 27 other people, apparently. Twenty-nine kids gather downstairs, from all different crowds, and Nikita stands up and directs them like some sort of Dictator.

“Will you be quiet for a  _ second?!”  _ She shrieks. They all ship towards her. “Thank you. Anyway, here are the rules. I will ask someone Truth or Dare. Then, that person will ask someone else the same question. You can do a group truth, where everyone has to answer, but you can only do that every 10 turns. If you don’t answer a truth or do a dare, we’ll dump punch on your head. Got it?”

Everyone nods, some in fear. Roi’s excited. He can’t wait to get started.

Tyler  _ loves  _ drama.

So when he heard there was a Truth or Dare game, he came as fast he could. He can’t wait to see what happens.

“Now, um…” Nikita looks around and taps her chin. “I guess I’ll do a group dare. Who, in your opinion, is the cutest person of the opposite sex in this room?”

“Excuse me?” Bretman, Manny, Joey, and him said at the same time.  _ Girl, I’m gay! _

“Fine, cutest  _ person  _ in this room.”

There’s the obvious ones. Some outright say it, like Tim, and others take two whole minutes to get it out. He swears it’s been like 20 minutes when it gets to his turn. 

“Uh…” he blushes. “Alex.”

It’s true. He’s liked the guy since sixth grade, but he’s probably with Lauren now. Alex turns bright red. Bretman flares at Tyler.

_ Hun, what did I do? _

The game goes on for some time. Gabbie had to lick the floor, Matt had to kiss Lele’s cheek (that was dared by Tim), and Manny had to scream “I’m gay!” at the top of his lungs, which he didn’t really seem to mind. Shane enjoys it. He likes this game. 

“Ok.” It’s Joey’s turn to ask. “Alex, Truth or Dare?”

“Dare,” Alex shrugs. 

Tyler turns pale. “Alex,  _ no-“ _

“Ok, then,” Joey shrugs. “I dare you to kiss Lauren.”

Everyone gasps. Manny snorts. Bretman full out laughs. GloZell oohs.

“Like, on the lips?” Lauren squeaks.

“Yep.” Joey nods. “Unless you want to get your boyfriend drenched…” he smiles mischievously. 

“No, I’ll kiss her.” Alex shudders.

Everyone is on the edge of their toes. Many ooh. Shane leans forward. 

Alex hesitantly schooches over to Lauren. After a full minute of people yelling at him, he finally locks his lips with hers. Everyone oohs and Colleen Ballinger pulls out a camera.

“How long do they have to do this for?” Andrea Brooks frets.

“Uh… two minutes.”

_ “Joey.” _

_ “Fine.  _ Ten seconds.”

Matt Haag counts. After what seems like an eternity, he reaches ten, and Alex pulls away. Lauren looks dazed.

“How was it?” Joey smirks.

“Shut up,” Lauren says playfully.

Shane leans back, resting on his elbows. He can’t imagine high school being better than this.

Little does the class know, they have way more coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo boy...


	3. Colleen's Gossip Column, Article I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colleen Ballinger runs the gossip column in the school newspaper. Tune in to hear what happened this quarter!

**The Gossip Column with Colleen Ballinger**

By Colleen Ballinger

November 1st

Hello, all you potential soulmates! My name is Colleen Ballinger and this is my new gossip column! Here, I will give you the rundown of all the latest ships and all the drama that went down this quarter!

_Lauren Riihimaki and Alex Wassabi Confirmed Dating!_

Lauren Riihimaki, the self-proclaimed DIY Queen herself, has confirmed that she is in-fact dating Alex Wassabi! Back in June at the Eighth Grade Dance, Lauren asked Alex to dance after an eternity of it being very obvious that they like each other. Lauren was overheard by none other than Yours Truly when she was talking to Andrea Brooks. The blonde said and I quote, "Yeah, Alex and I are officially together! *intense squealing* He asked me to be his girlfriend last weekend! I think we'll go to the roller rink on Saturday..."

_Matt Haag and Lele Pons Fling?!_

The most unlikely pair has arisen! Timothy DeLaGhetto may actually be right for once as Matt and Lele were spotted kissing behind the gym by Gabbie Hanna! The two have been enemies for years, but Timothy DeLaGhetto has shipped them for so long that nobody can remember when it started. Neither Matt nor Lele has confirmed that they're actually together, and knowing them, they probably never will, but what a shock this is! Is this a hate-turned-love story?

_People Who Really Need to Get Together:_

Now, here is where I list a bunch of people who need to hurry up and get together:

**Oli White and Eva Gutowski.**

And that's this quarter's rundown! Tune in next time to see what goes down!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tune in next time to hear all the latest gossip!


	4. Colleen’s Gossip Column, Article II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colleen’s back with another article!

**The Gossip Column with Colleen Ballinger**

By Colleen Ballinger

December 19

Hello, all you potential soulmates! My name is Colleen Ballinger and this is my gossip column! Here, I will give you the rundown of all the latest ships and all the drama that went down this quarter!

_Matt Haag and Lele Pons Split!  
_

Matt Haag and Lele Pons have broken up, much to no one’s surprise. The two split on some not-so-great terms, as explained by Timothy DeLaGhetto, my editor has forced me to put this in. “They’re on a break,” said DeLaGhetto when <strike>he nagged me tirelessly</strike> asked. “I know them both very well and I know this isn’t the end for them.”

_Matthew Patrick and Safiya Nygaard- Together?_

Matthew Patrick, affectionately nicknamed MatPat, and Safiya Nygaard have been BFFs since the beginning of this year. They’ve been in Science Olympiad, the Chemistry Team, the Spelling Bee, Robotics, and every other nerdy activity together since the Sixth Grade. But this year, they’ve been especially close... is it true? Is SafPat coming true? 

_People Who Really Need to Get Together:_

Now, here is where I list a bunch of people who need to hurry up and get together:

**Oli White and Eva Gutowski (again).**

And that's this quarter's rundown! Tune in next time to see what goes down!

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one will be out soon!


End file.
